


Just the two of us

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cliché shit I guess, Fluff, M/M, Narry is real bye, cute boyfriends, mention of louis and liam, slighty fem niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fluffy, sickly cute -not really a fic- about Niall and Harry and their morning routine (I guess)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the two of us

the smell of intense coffee and pancakes filled the air and made it way to harry's nose, making him stir in his sleep and yawn tiredly. 

Harry moved around and pulled a pillow closer to his chest instead of a certain tiny body. He opened his eyes, fully aware that his baby is not in bed with him. Which explains why there's a smell of cooking in the house. stupid 

He grabbed his phone from his nightstand checking the time which was very early to him especially in his day off. He wanted to spend a little bit more in bed with niall but it seems the princess had other plans. 

Harry pulled the covers off his body and made his way towards the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth.

No matter how many times Louis made comments about that he can't help it, he hated morning breath. 

He slowly made his way down stairs to the kitchen where he can see his baby cooking and dancing softly. Harry stayed behind for a moment, leaning against the door, taking his time to observe and admire his princess. 

Niall was wearing one of his white slightly grey oversized sweaters that reached his thighs, definitely covering his panties.

Yes niall wore panties instead of boxers. He just loves how soft that material is against his delicate skin. 

He might also likes to shave and use vanilla scented shampoos and body wash.  no one seems to be complaining. 

Harry loved every tiny detail about his baby. He loved his big blue eyes that no matter what he's doing or in what position he is they always seem to scream innocence. 

He loves his soft pale skin. Always ready to be marked and painted with multiple bruises from his mouth or lagre hands. 

He loves his hair, blonde or brunette he's beautiful in every form. It always smelled of sweet musky vanilla. 

His soft petite body. so cruvy and beautiful, it drives harry insane how much niall gets insecure about it so he make sure to take his time in worshipping his body and whispering sweet things about it. 

He loves how outgoing and energetic niall is. No matter how many shows or interviews they did somehow his energy is endless. Always joking around and trying to cheer everyone up, tickling liam or louis and end up being tickled to the ground instead. 

He could write a book no a series on why he loves niall so much. But sadly words are not good enough. 

"Good morning" Harry chuckled softly when niall almost dropped his mug. 

"geez you scared me" niall put his hand to his heart and glared cutely at harry. 

"sorry love" harry walked inside wrapping his muscular arms around niall's tiny waist, bringing him closer to his chest. Niall circled his arms loosely around harry's neck smiling bashfully. 

They kept looking into each other's eyes not wanting to break this moment. Harry lend down and kissed niall's lips enjoying how soft and moisturized they are. 

Niall hummed happily because he needed this ever since he woke up but he didn't dare to wake harry up until he makes breakfast. He knew how exhausted Harry must be from the dunkirk shooting. It's hard yet he's very proud of him. 

Harry pulled away smiling with glowing eyes at his boyfriend. He's so lucky to have have him. 

"Come on, the food won't wait for us before it gets cold" Niall pulled Harry towards the table where had prepared two plates full of pancakes, scrambled eggs and fruit, and of course two mugs of coffee. 

Each one of them took his place sitting across each other and started eating. They talked about everything, dunkirk, niall's upcoming solo album, the boys. 

"Do you think the fans will like it?" niall bite his lips softly, playing with his hair, It's his first album and it's going to be full of his own written songs and sung by his voice. 

"Of course love and I'll be the first one to buy it because I'm your biggest fan" Harry chuckled and winked at niall making the smaller boy laugh softly and sigh. 

"I love you harry and I'm so proud of you. you're very close to finish shooting your first movie and I'm very excited to watch it" Niall looked at harry fondly and got up from his chair to sit on Harry's lap. 

Harry's arm immediately were tightly wrapped around his baby's waist. "I love you too princess, and you will watch it at the premiere with me" He kissed Niall's neck and continued "you're the love of my life and sharing that moment with you is very important to me" 

niall's eyes teared up a bit and let out a soft laugh "you're the love my life too hazzy" niall whispered and closed the small distance between them with a kiss. 

Harry is pretty sure he's going to marry his boy one day and spend the rest of his life with him. just the two of us

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading x


End file.
